Field of Endeavor
The present invention generally relates to a spread container for spreading a spreadable material. The present invention more particularly relates to a spread container that is configured to spread a spreadable material to bread in a fast, easy and hygienically way and at the same time eliminates the need for a separate knife to spread the spreadable material.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Small portion container of butter, jam and other types of spreadable material are commonly known and available, e.g., at hotels, canteens, airplanes, trains and restaurants. Various types of spreadable material is used for bread, pancake by way of example. When a tool is available the tool may be used to spread the butter, jam or whatever type of spreadable material that is desired. However; when there is no tool available it may be very difficult to spread a layer of, e.g., butter on a toast.
In many situations (e.g., in airplanes) it would be desirable to have an alternative that eliminates the need for a separate tool to spread the spreadable material. Therefore, several attempts have been made to produce a spread container that eliminates the need for separate knife to spread the spreadable material in the container.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2008/112750 A1 discloses a spread container comprising a housing containing a spreadable material. The container moreover comprises a spatula which in use is joined to the container. The spatula is made as an extension of a wall of the housing which extends in use beyond the periphery of the housing. The housing is a squeeze-pack incorporating one or more fold lines which allow the container to be collapsed on itself about those lines in concertina fashion when a user squeezes the container. It requires, however, a relative large force to dispense the spreadable material out of the container due to the outlet structures.
Thus, there is a need for a spread container which reduces or even eliminates the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easy dispensable spread container that is configured to spread a spreadable material in a fast, easy and hygienically way.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a spread container that can be dispensed in a way that makes it easy to spread the spreadable material to a piece of bread in a fast, easy and hygienically way.